Unmarked
by AcrossTheSeas
Summary: The world's been Dark for ten years. Death Eaters are the face of the future. You either join or you die. Cole's made his decision but when a young Carrow girl signs up, all of his plans seem to change. Together, can they be the they key to unraveling a future that never should have been? Or will their world as they know it come crashing down around them?
1. Chapter 1

_Brief History as it isn't explained in first chapter to avoid information overload!  
\- Voldemort won the battle of Hogwarts ten years prior to this story.  
\- A select number of wizards and witches now go through training in order to become a Death Eater. One of these centres is based around Malfoy Manor.  
_ _\- Voldemort is in full power and the Order of the Phoenix exists but doesn't appear to be anywhere near ready for another war.  
\- All characters who died before Harry went into the forest in the battle are still dead, all who died afterwards survived. _

* * *

***Cole's POV***

I'd grown a little _too_ used to the sound of a body hitting the ground.

It wasn't a horrible sound nor was it a soothing sound. It was more of a satisfying sound, one that meant my opponent was down and it was the perfect time to strike. It was a sound that meant victory and there was no sweeter tune than winning.

The harsh thud drew my attention across the training zone to where two of the new recruits were dueling with their wands. This had to be the fifth or sixth batch of newbies Draco had brought in within the past year, myself included although I was one of the first. It happened every couple of months, a group of about twenty or thirty would filter in like a flock of birds and just as quickly, we'd weed out the weakest links.

I watched the newbies closely, taking a break from my defensive tactics lesson to observe what this new lot was bringing to the table. The duelers were both male, one stocky with long, jet black hair that he tied into a bun on the back of his head and the other tall with blonde hair that was currently covered with dirt from the ground. Neither of them were any older than I was but only one of them looked as if he belonged there.

Something hard nudged my arm and I looked over at Garrett beside me. "My moneys on the Ponytail lad, he's got that look in his eye."

I snorted. "Which look is that, the same that you've got in yours?"

Garrett grinned wickedly and I knew that was exactly what he meant. The brute had arrived in my group of recruits and I'd quickly befriended him when I realized he wasn't the kind of person I wanted as an enemy. He was top of our initiation group, along with myself and very few others and we'd climbed the ranks together from the very first day we'd arrived.

And he was right, this newbie with the ponytail had _that_ look in his eye. Most new people would have given their opponent the chance to get up again, to redeem himself but this one did no such thing as the taller one attempted to get to his feet, Ponytail hit him with another curse that successfully disabled him, temporarily, of course, but long enough for him to declare himself the winner.

"Told you," Garrett muttered and I nodded in agreement.

The crowd that had gathered to watch was made up of mostly new recruits who clapped for the newbie with the ponytail. His smile was loaded with arrogance as he paraded around in front of his audience, ignoring his opponent who was still lying unconscious on the ground. I rolled my eyes and smirked to myself. If only the rest of training was as easy as throwing out a curse to merely knock out your opponent. Ponytail was in for a rough awakening if he believed that was all this was.

"Very impressive, Connors," a familiar voice chided although it lacked any enthusiasm whatsoever. Draco Malfoy proceeded to make his way through the crowd, commending the kid with a nod of his head before looking at the blonde on the ground. "Take him to the sleeping quarters," he ordered to his guards, who made quick work of using magic to move the kid back to the compounds. "The rest of the new arrivals are to report to their first training lesson inside."

As the group dispersed, Draco's gaze caught mine and he made his way over, his hands shoved into the pockets of his expensive trousers. Neither Garrett or I greeted him because we both knew better. Draco wouldn't have been approaching us if he didn't want something and that was that.

A nod was all we received as a greeting before he met my gaze again. "Cole, a word." It wasn't a request and I immediately obeyed, stepping away from Garrett to give us more privacy. Draco kept his voice low as he spoke, looking around the training zone as he did so. "I have certain duties for you today in order to help the transitioning of the new recruits go smoothly."

I smiled to myself as a wave of satisfaction rolled through me. "Whatever you need, I'm up for it."

Draco nodded again. "Good. You're to report down to the arrival gate and gather the rest of the new recruits that haven't arrived yet. I've been told the rest of them are accounted for and I need you to show them around the training zone and explain to them what is to be expected."

"Yes, sir," I said without hesitation.

"Very good," Draco approved again and then patted my shoulder. "It's good to know you're reliable, Cole. That sort of dependability will serve you well."

I nodded and felt my head swell with pride. It wasn't every day that Draco Malfoy gave out compliments and I definitely wasn't taking it lightly. If I had any doubts about being one of his favorites before, they were gone now and I hastily made my way down to the area where the new arrivals were gathered like a herd of cattle, waiting to be to led the slaughter house.

* * *

 ***June***

The twins had been arguing for the last forty five minutes, their thunder and lightning voices maddening enough to make me want to jump from the moving vehicle. They were sat behind me in the sleek seven seater my uncle had bought solely for this occasion. We'd never needed to travel like muggles before, not together anyway. Flora had flown into a fit when her father – my dear Uncle Amycus – had broken the news. Her screechy complaints had continued well into the night, mainly aimed at Hestia who was an expert at ignoring her sister's breakdowns. If she wasn't such a sour specimen of a witch I might have admired her for it. _"A car. Are we going to start using their banks too? Or we could just throw our money into the street, it'd be just as safe. A car…How humiliating."_

How I hated Flora's voice. It was easily one of my least favourite sounds in the world. Amycus had drowned a cat in the back yard once and I'd thought it was Flora having a tantrum, that's how appalling it was. At least Hestia's grumbling was gentle on the ears. I'd choose her moaning any day.

To give them both credit – which is rare on my part – I could understand why they were particularly awful that day. We were headed to a Death Eater training centre designed to push us to our limits both as witches and humans. I'd heard stories about how it had expanded over the last few years, ever since Draco Malfoy had taken over. The training was supposed to be as close to torture as you could get without actually dying. Saying that, rumours had spread about trainees getting their mark and being sent straight out on hunts, only to die. A lot of people alleged that it was a cover-up and they actually died in training. I'd never given much thought on whether or not I believed it. It wouldn't change the outcome. I'd still have to go.

"We're going through the last muggle town so put your wands away." Alecto said from the passenger seat.

Houses rolled past the window, swiftly turning into shops as we neared the centre. There were plenty of muggles about, all with their heads lowered. The weather was dismal but even if it hadn't been I had a feeling they'd keep their gazes down. I think muggles can feel when dark magic is near, even if they don't know what it is. The town must be drowning in it.

A stream of green sparks erupted from the back of the car and hit the front window. Amycus jerked the wheel and Alecto twisted round to face us. "Juniper!" When my mother was angry I could have sworn her eyes turned red.

"I didn't do it," I snapped, and displayed my empty hands to her. "It was one of those idiots."

"What did she just call us?" Hestia leaned forwards, but I didn't bother looking at her.

"Put your wand _away_ , unless you want the scum outside to see. I'm sure Draco would love to send a team down to clear up your mess before you've even got there."

Hestia's seat groaned as she slumped back, and the corner of my mouth upturned. If Flora's voice was the worst sound, Hestia's silent seething when she lost was my favourite.

Alecto faced the front once more, just as we reached the edge of town. Amycus was going fast now, showing off his driving skills. He was the only member of our family who could use a muggle car. They were slow but something about the smooth movement and sudden acceleration made my heart race. Not that I'd ever admit it. The twins would call me a muggle lover for the rest of my life, until I ended up murdering one of them. Or both.

It took us ten minutes to reach the manor and the training centre surrounding it. It didn't make a great first impression. I tried to take it all in, the block buildings, the numbered posts, the foreboding structures, but it all blurred together into one grey line. I could hear Flora fidgeting behind me, but Hestia was a statue – if I didn't know better I'd think she'd bolted.

"Girls," Amycus spat like it was a dirty word, "embarrass us and the Dark Lord will be the last of your worries. You'll spend the rest of your lives in the dungeon as rat food. Understood?"

The twins mumbled in recognition of his threat, but I didn't make a sound. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Juniper," he growled, "do you understand?"

They knew I loathed being called by my full name. Everyone who cared about what I wanted called me June. The list of people wasn't long.

Amycus opened his mouth, hands tightening on the steering wheel as he stared me down through the rear-view mirror. "I asked you a-"

My door swung open before he could finish his sentence, and a chiselled face glared in at me. "What are you waiting for, a welcome party? Get out of the car newbies or I'll we'll drag you out."


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter Two ~**

 ***Cole's POV***

I joined the recruits who had just arrived with the rest that were already gathered in the sleeping quarters. In total, there was twenty-six and by the end of all this, I'd be surprised if there were five left standing.

There was a hushed mumble throughout the crowd, whispers about the rumors they'd heard about the Death Eater training camp and that it was likely some of them would die during the course. Most of the newbies were staring at me with wide, fearful eyes and were likely the ones who wouldn't even make it through the first few stages of training. This organization wasn't for the faint of heart and the sooner everyone learned that, the better off they'd be.

I made my way to the front of the room and stepped up onto a chair so that I could be seen. "Listen up," I announced loudly, gaining all of their attention at once. My gaze scanned the crowd, diverse in so many ways except for the fact that they were all between the ages of seventeen and twenty. I'd never understood why Draco insisted on recruiting witches and wizards who were no more than teenagers but he insisted that it was his strategy and that I'd thank him for it in the long run. It'd been a year and I still wasn't convinced.

"There are only two components that we focus on here and that is your ability to perform and execute complex spells and curses, the other is your physical and mental ability to defend and protect yourself in any situation." Again, my eyes searched the crowd, gauging their reactions. Some were nodding along with me, some were shaking in fear and some even looked bored. I smirked because that wouldn't last for long. "From here on out, you need to forget everything you knew about the life you used to live. You're in training now and if you're lucky, one day you'll take the Mark and join the rest of the rankings among the Death Eaters."

A hand flew into the air and I nodded in their direction for them to go on. "Do you have your Mark yet?" they asked eagerly, a question I'd prepared for but one that still managed to throw me somehow.

I paused and looked around, feeling the heated stares from every eye in the room. I knew what they all expected me to say but unfortunately for them, they were wrong. Reaching over with my right hand, I pushed up the sleeve of my shirt to reveal my forearm, void of any markings.

Another murmur spread throughout the room as they all stared. I didn't care, they could think what they wanted, it wouldn't matter in the end anyway. "The Dark Lord doesn't let just _anyone_ join his army. I have to work for the Mark just the same as you lot. But someday soon, I'll take it. Because that's why we're all here. That's the _only_ reason we're here."

They were all silent which meant that I'd made my point. _Good_.

I gestured around to the large room we were in filled with cots that made sleeping on a rock seem like sleeping on a bloody cloud. I surely did not miss the new recruit quarters and would never take my single room for granted again. "This is where you'll be sleeping for now, so I suggest you all get acquainted, you'll be seeing a lot of each other over the next few months."

There was a ripple of disapproval throughout the new crowd and I almost smirked but managed to hold it back. If they thought the sleeping arrangements were the worst of what was to come, they were in for a rude awakening.

"Do we get any sort of privacy at all?" a soft voice asked and I searched through the crowd and found that the question came from one of the redheaded witches that had been in the elegant car from earlier. I'd only had time to notice that there was three of them and two must have been twins because they were identical. The one speaking now was the third, whose only resemblance to the other two was the fiery red hair that framed her face. Everything else was different.

She was standing near the twins, who were both gawking at her outburst. Were they all related? They'd arrived together and I'd only glanced at her file briefly but I thought I remembered her last name being Carrow. If so, her outspoken tendencies would make sense considering none of those Carrows seemed to have their heads screwed on just right.

A grin spread on my face and I stepped down off the chair and took a few long strides towards the redhead, the crowd clearing a path for me as I went. "If I said no would that change your decision to be here?" I challenged, noting the look in her eye, the hint of defiance that nobody else would likely notice. But I did, clear as day.

The girl stood her ground and her light blue eyes held my gaze in a way that forced even me not to look away. She took a breath, two, and then answered, "No."

My lips twitched. "Good. Because the answer _is_ no. Only privacy you'll have here is in the showers so I'd savor that as much as you can."

I watched her slender throat bob as she swallowed, her eyes still watching me even as her companion spoke from behind her. "You must be joking," she said, disgust evident in her tone.

"I'm afraid I'm not."

The other girl's jaw dropped and she stamped her foot as if she were a three year old about to have a tantrum. "That's hardly fair, the girls should have at least a separate-"

"Enough, Flora," the girl cut in and she still hadn't looked away, despite the fact that I had. "Now is not the time for one of your fits." The other girl immediately stopped talking and crossed her arms over her chest, mumbling to herself.

I lifted my chin, unable to hide my approval. "You should listen to your friend here," I said to the twin before shifting back to the other girl. "You could learn a lot from…what was your name, love?"

She hesitated for only a second before answering in a proud voice. "June."

Odd name, one I hadn't heard before. I nodded, leaning in a bit closer to her so that I could lower my voice slightly. "Just don't forget your place here, June. Don't make enemies with the wrong people, you'll regret it." It was a warning and a threat all rolled together and I knew she'd heard them both. She was a smart girl, that was obvious.

Before she had a chance to react, I straightened and headed towards the exit where Garrett and a few of the other long-time recruits were waiting. "Get something to eat, learn your surroundings and get some rest. Training starts tomorrow at dawn. Don't be late."

Tomorrow was the start of their new lives. Or the _end_ , depending on how you chose to look at it.

* * *

 ***June's POV***

The door had barely slammed shut before Hestia had tossed her bag onto the bed with the cleanest sheets. The other trainees followed suit and started finding their beds with the enthusiasm of people picking their coffin. I didn't rush, figuring that they were all going to be as bad as the other. The last remaining was the one closest to the door. I got why it had been left; if the instructors decided to jump us while we slept that one would be first call.

I kicked my luggage under the bed and sat with my back pressed against the cold stone wall, feet planted on the mattress. Everyone was milling around, unpacking like it was some sort of holiday home. I swear one girl had a makeup bag the size of my rucksack, full of _Charmed Cosmetic_ products. She caught me staring and cocked a bony hip, "Problem?"

"Several," I replied flatly, to which she scowled and continued hauling unnecessary items from her bag. Maybe it was too soon for fights to start, but I reckon I'd planted a seed of hatred with the blonde witch.

"Making friends already I see," Hestia said, and perched at the bottom of my bed.

"I figure getting in early is the trick. Can't be crowned queen unless I win the morons over first."

"Keep calling them morons and it's a done deal." Hestia gifted me with one of her rare smiles, the kind that only appeared when Flora wasn't around to get jealous. She was pretty protective over her sister, most likely out of fear that Hestia would realise what a pain in the arse she was.

I cast my gaze around the bleakly decorated room and exhaled a long breath. I wasn't surprised or anything, I had always known that the centre was basically a mini hell designed to bring out the worst in you. Break a person's spirit and all that's left is the animal within. For some that meant a wolf, for others a rabbit. The only way to find out was to let yourself be snapped and see what spilled out.

My mother had always made it clear that I would be a Death Eater when I grew up. I'd serve the Dark Lord, do his bidding and hope that one day he rewarded me with what he felt I deserved. Amycus had once told me that Voldemort was generous when he wanted to be, sometimes giving a sickening amount of riches and other times handing out power that could burn half the world to the ground. I didn't know which sounded worse.

It wasn't that I didn't want to be a Death Eater. They were revered wherever they went, people were terrified of them and that meant respect. But I'd made a point of going against Alecto's wishes ever since I'd learned to say the word 'no'. Fulfilling her dreams for me made my stomach churn. It wasn't in my nature to obey.

"What did you think of that guy? What was his name?"

I pictured the power hungry wizard who had lectured us all morning, all stubble and scowl, and shrugged. "He was…predictable."

Flora sauntered over – no doubt checking on Hestia – and joined in as if she'd been with us the whole time. "Cole you mean?" She said it as if they were already close friends.

I wrinkled my nose, sensing the oncoming Flora storm. "Oh not him. _Please._ "

"What?" Flora asked and folded her skinny arms across her chest.

"First boy you see without _Daddy_ around and you go all moon eyed for him."

"I do not. Hestia, tell her."

When her twin didn't immediately jump to her defence, Flora made a noise that sounded like a cat getting stuck in a flap and left us to talk to the group who were bunking near her. Hestia watched her go with a strange look in her eyes. I didn't say anything, not caring enough to ask what she was thinking, but if I had to guess I'd say it had something to do with how fragile her older sibling was. Flora wasn't made for hard times. She spent her days inside or with her friends, shopping and vandalising muggles with her silly games. She was a spoilt brat, but about as soft as fire roasted marshmallows. If one of us wasn't going to last at the centre, it was her.

Despite my tendency to ignore the plights of my cousins, I couldn't help interjecting on Hestia's deep thoughts. "If we're lucky, that Cole guy will fall for her obvious charms and give her a lift through the training. She won't even need to break a nail." I nudged her with my foot and Hestia's entire body tightened.

"So what, Flora can only get through this if she cheats? That's what you think of her? Way to be loyal June."

Her tone shocked me and I ground my teeth, regretting my decision to speak in the first place. "We're going to be Death Eaters. Meaning there is only one person I'm worried about being loyal to, and it sure as hell isn't you two."

If I didn't know better I'd think Hestia was hurt. She stood with balled fists and narrowed eyes. "That kind of thinking is going to get you killed here." Her gaze flicked to the foot I'd teased her with, "And if you touch me again, it might come faster than you think." She followed Flora's example and strode away, leaving me with nothing but the blonde girls smirk across the room as company.

I told myself that I wasn't there to make alliances. I was there to survive and prove to my family that I was capable of becoming someone important without their help. I didn't need anyone. I didn't care about the others, not Hestia, not Flora, and definitely not that high and mighty Cole, no matter how many times he cracked that whip of his. All I cared about was me. That's how it had to be, or my cousin would end up being right. I'd be dead before the year ended, and that was not a fate I was prepared to accept.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Chapter Three ~**

 ***Cole's POV***

The alarm had sounded just after dawn, like always, although I'd already been up for an hour before. It was rare that I ever got a good night's sleep and my body had adjusted to running on minimal hours of rest a long time ago. By the time everyone else was filing into the indoor training area, I was already there, fully awake and ready to go.

The first day of training was one that would forever be imprinted on my memory. In fact, it easily could have made my list of the top five worst days of my life. It was a day that separated the weak from the strong and Draco purposely made it the first challenge because many of the new recruits would leave after today's events. It was a smart way to depict who had what it took to be a Death Eater and who shouldn't have been there in the first place. It was brutal but it was necessary, just like everything else we did there.

The room we were in was large enough to hold more than two hundred people and on the far wall was a row of doors, each leading into a small, concrete cubicle that could barely fit five people inside. For today's challenge, each of the twenty-six recruits would be locked inside one of those cubicles and face their greatest fear without the only weapon they could use to protect themselves: their wands.

Garrett was in charge of collecting all of the wands as each recruit walked through the door. It was interesting to watch the reactions, the ghostly pale faces, the tears and anger. Being stripped of your wand was like being stripped of your clothes, you felt completely naked and useless without it. That was _exactly_ what Draco wanted. That was how we'd know who to keep and who to get rid of.

"Alright, everyone, line up!" I yelled, standing near the wall of doors, arms crossed over my chest as I watched the group saunter to do as they were told. "Let's go, we haven't got all bloody day!" They moved quicker then, making mostly even lines in front of the four doors. I could see the nervous gleam in most of their eyes, none of them quite able to understand why they weren't able to use the only weapon they had.

"What are we doing? Why'd you take our wands?" someone called out from the crowd and there was a quiet murmur of agreement.

I smiled slightly. "You'll find out soon enough. I will say this though, some of you will be gone by the end of the today. The first day of training is _always_ the hardest. But if you come out with your wits still intact, you'll get your wand back."

We weren't able to tell them what was going to happen, it was Draco's rule. He wanted them to go in those rooms completely blind, claiming it was the only way to bring out a person's true nature and whether or not they were cut out to be a Death Eater or not.

The first round of recruits stepped up to the doors. On one side of me was the ponytail guy from yesterday and on the other was a tall, broad shouldered girl who had a murderous look on her face. Everything about both of them screamed strength but this challenge would be the judge of that. I looked over and nodded at Garrett, who then opened the doors with a flick of his wand and then closed and locked them all once they were inside.

Eight seconds passed before the screaming began. It was longer than last time.

As the rest of the recruits muttered to each other, I couldn't help noticing movement towards the back of the room as the door opened and closed slowly, as if someone was trying to sneak in. It only took one look at the person to know who it was, her crimson hair standing out against the dim lighting of the room.

Before I could make the decision, I was moving, following her prominent locks to one of the lines closer to the wall. She had obviously tried to make it in without being noticed, but she forgot who she was dealing with. We were _all_ trained to notice things like that and if I hadn't caught her, someone else would have.

She was standing in line, her small frame almost completely hidden behind the tall, gangly kid standing in front of her. He was whispering to her but as soon as his eyes saw me, he stopped and straightened. June followed his gaze and I watched as her eyes widened slightly when she realized she'd been caught.

"And where have you been?" I asked, keeping my voice even. I wasn't angry, not yet, although that could change in a second.

"I…I got lost," she said, blinking her eyes rapidly.

I raised a brow but kept myself calm. "Lost? You got _lost_?"

June nodded and opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off by a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the entire room. Both of us looked towards the front of the lines where one of the doors opened to reveal Garrett, who was practically dragging one of the recruits outside. She appeared to be unconscious as he let her body slump to the floor.

"What the bloody hell is in there?" the skinny boy who had been talking to June asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"I honestly don't have the slightest clue," I told him and then looked back at June, our eyes locking for a second longer than necessary before I reached out, grabbed her arm and began pulling her along with me. "As for you, tardiness is unacceptable here," I said as we walked up to the front of the line. People were watching us, intrigued and frightened of what I was about to do and I raised my voice slightly so that those closest could hear me. "Since June was so _eager_ to get to training this morning, she can be next in line." I guided her to stand in the front of the line a little too roughly but I didn't care. She needed to learn the rules and if it had to be the hard way then so be it.

A few more moments passed and we all stood silently listening, to the screams and shouts from inside the doors as some begged to be let out or begged for it all to end. I glanced at June again but she was just staring down at her fidgeting hands. My eyes narrowed just as the doors opened and all of the remaining recruits stepped out, crying and stumbling and breathing heavily.

"Next!" Garrett called out, wasting no time and June and the next victims stepped forward, her eye catching mine. I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded at her as she passed. "Have fun, love," I said quietly so only she would hear. Then she was inside and the door was sealed closed. This time, it only took five seconds for the screaming to start.

* * *

 ***June's POV***

I didn't watch them close the door behind me, but I heard the hollow clang of metal as it secured itself in place. I was glad to rid myself of Cole's smug face, especially after he'd used me yet again to flaunt his dominance. How I was starting to loath him, which is partly why I hadn't fought when he'd forced me to the front of the long queue. I hadn't wanted him to think I was afraid of whatever it was in here, although my lie may not have been as convincing as I'd hoped. It's hard to see a girl being dragged out unconscious and not get a little apprehensive. It was the first day and already my heart was threatening to explode as it beat against my fragile ribs.

Although the room was windowless it wasn't as dark as I'd expected it to be, and my eyes took only a second to adjust, not that there was much to see. There was light coming from somewhere, a dull shine that omitted from the shadows, as if they were shifting around me. If I held my hand up I could see it, but patches of darkness moved across my skin, the way clouds do in a storm.

I rotated slowly, waiting for whatever evil lurked there to strike. My fingers curved at my side, as if I was still holding my wand - a desperate attempt to fool myself into being brave. I felt naked without it, vulnerable and closer to death than I had been before they'd had taken it from me. I understood why they had. It was to make us feel powerless. To remind us that without our wands we're almost as worthless as the muggles we were taught to hate. It was as clever as it was cruel.

I'd only been standing there for a few minutes, but it felt like hours. My stomach was rolling into a knot and nausea washed through me. It was a good job I hadn't eaten that morning or it would be decorating the floor by now. Sweat ran from my hairline to my jaw, from either heat or irrational anxiety. All signs pointed to fear, but what was there to be afraid of? Nothing had even happened. It was just me in a room.

"Come on then, let's get it over with," I shouted. My words bounced back to me, but the darkness barely rippled in response. I turned to the entrance, ready to bang on it and force Cole to hurry it along. But there was no door. I couldn't even see the wall.

I walked forwards, step after step knowing that eventually I'd have to hit something. The room wasn't that big, barely the size of my cupboard. My walk turned into a jog, my jog became a run, feet pounding on a floor that I couldn't even see anymore. I hit nothing, no matter how far I went or how fast I got there.

I stopped and looked around, but the light I thought I'd been able to see when I'd entered was gone. I raised my wandless arm and there it was, empty but waving in front of my face. Panic bubbled until I began to choke, lost in the idea of nothing. I was trapped. No sound, no smell, no company. It was me and space. A never-ending space.

"Let me out. I've had enough." My voice was strangled by the fear trying to take control of my body. My legs were weak but I refused to sit down. Was there even a ground to sit on? "Let me out!" I repeated, screaming it as loud as possible. It didn't echo back this time, and that scared me even more. My cries continued, but I couldn't tell if I was still shouting or if they were only in my head.

I was suffocating, my body weightless but my lungs heavy. "Please," I croaked, hands clutching at my throat. I screwed my eyes shut and grit my teeth, imagining my mother's face when she found out that I'd fallen at the first hurdle. This wasn't real. It was a test and after it I'd be sent home to endure years of disappointment from my judgemental family. They'd plan a new life for me, one I'd never escape.

The panic subsided slightly, distracted by the bitterness that thought gave me. I sucked in a breath and lowered my hands, picturing my mother as best I could. Her pinched nose, her spiteful eyes, her harsh palms which had slapped me more times than I could count. I refused to go back and give her the satisfaction of my failure. I wouldn't. Not while I lived.

"Enough," I grunted, and the darkness closed in. I started walking, anger frothing like the sea fighting the earth. Two more steps and my feet felt the concrete, another three and my fingers found steel, one pull and light spilled into my darkness. "I said _enough_ , Cole!"

* * *

 ***Cole's POV***

She came out screaming my name, as if I were the one who'd been inside the cubicle with her. Her blue eyes were glaring daggers at me but I could hardly bring myself to say anything because she was the only one who'd come out. Time wasn't up, Garrett hadn't opened the doors yet and there was June, standing in front of me, face pale and chest heaving with uneven breaths.

In the entire year that I'd been at the training camp, I'd never seen anyone let themselves out of the rooms before. I'd talked to people, most of them say that the door completely disappears while you're inside until it's opened by someone else on the outside. I knew that mine did when I was in there so how in the bloody hell had June managed to open hers on her own?

She seemed to notice that everyone was silent and she carefully looked around at the rest of her fellow dumbfounded trainees. Even Garrett was staring because, like me, he'd never seen anything like it before either. I doubted anybody had.

Finally, her eyes found me again. "What are they staring at?" she whispered, though it was more like a yell with the silence in the room.

I raised a brow. "You tell me, June. How'd you get that door to open?"

Her eyes scanned the crowd once more and I could tell that she was just as clueless as I was. "I…I don't know. I just opened it."

I watched her for a moment, trying to figure out if she was lying to me or not. There was no jerky movements, no fumbling of her hands and not once did she break eye contact with me. She was telling the truth, or at least, part of it. It wouldn't do me any good to start yelling at her and demanding answers now. We'd save that for another time.

"Alright," I finally consented with a nod. I stepped towards her and placed a hand on her back, turning her in the direction of Garrett. "Go and get your wand. You're done for the day." I gave her a small push and then turned my back, not wanting to think any more about how she'd managed to open that door. Something told me I didn't want to know the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Chapter Four ~**

 ***June's POV***

Cole was right, I was done – with all of it.

The trainees who had completed their task for the day were huddled together in a room just off the main hall. I was supposed to join them and relive my horror through their equally terrified eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wondered if they'd seen what I had. If they'd been swallowed by an empty world and clawed their way back out of sheer stubbornness. Something told me the answer was no.

Instead, I left the building and was met with a cloudless sky, beautifully blue and completely wrong for how twisted up I felt inside. My heart was still drumming and my eyelids were stuck in place, as if the prospect of blinking and seeing half a seconds worth of darkness was too much for them. I'd never felt so goddam pathetic.

I buried my hands in my jacket as I walked across the yard, not paying particular attention to where I was going. It wasn't like there was anywhere in this place to disappear to. It was like living in a poisoned fishbowl. The emptiness remained in my chest, threatening to drag me back into panic fuelled chaos. I didn't like feeling out of control, not in that way. What kind of insane person was afraid of _nothing._ In a world ruled by evil, my biggest fear was what lay outside of it, or maybe it was _after_ it that was the problem.

I shook my head, hoping to shake away the thoughts, and quickened my pace. The buildings were spread further apart here, and Malfoy Manor loomed ahead. I'd heard many stories about it growing up. It was where Voldemort had planned his victory, and where many purebloods – blinded by a fools hope – had died. It must be a funny thing to believe in a lost cause so much that you'd die for it. Carrows were born to be on the winning team, that's what Alecto had always told me. That was why we followed Voldemort.

A breeze blew through the grounds and I hugged my arms closer to my body, blocking it out. I followed the corner round and stopped at the sight of a figure blocking my way. He was stood beside the fence which separated the manor from the training area, elbows resting on the bars as he gazed up at the architectural masterpiece.

I'd never seen Draco Malfoy in person, and despite myself I found my stomach flipping in awe. He was better looking than they'd said and older than I'd imagined. His skin was beginning to wrinkle, and his hairline pulled away from his forehead slightly, but it didn't stop him being the one of the most attractive men I'd ever seen. No wonder so many witches like Flora signed up.

I stood there for a moment, wondering if I was supposed to leave. If there was a protocol for this kind of thing then I'd missed the briefing. I turned away slightly, but his smooth voice made me pause. "It isn't as impressive once you've lived in it for thirty years."

"Sorry?" I faced the Death Eater legend and found him already standing straight, his gaze no longer interested in his family home. A batty old woman had once told me that Draco's eyes could turn you to ice, just by looking at you, that's how cold he was inside. I was certain that she was wrong, but as he studied me a shiver ran down my spine nonetheless.

"Were you coming to see me?" he asked.

I glanced over my shoulder and noted how far away I was from the main training grounds. "I uh…" I faltered, not wanting to tell him the truth, "I got lost." I seriously needed to stop using that excuse. It hadn't worked in my favour so far. Draco hummed at me, but the sound didn't tell me that he believed my story. He took a step closer and I ignored the need to take a step back. I'd embarrassed myself enough for one day.

"What's your name?"

"June."

"That come with a last name too?"

His tone annoyed me, but if I was going to choose an enemy then it shouldn't be Draco Malfoy. "June Carrow."

Again, he stepped forwards. "Is that right. I'd almost forgotten that Alecto and Amycus's kids were coming. You don't have a family resemblance."

"Maybe I was adopted."

Draco's lips pulled back over his teeth in a smile that unsettled me. I assumed he wasn't used to doing it. "Wishful thinking?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

The two of us stood there in silence for a while, sizing the other up. I wasn't sure what to make of him. He wasn't that intimidating up close, but then most people weren't once you met them. The only exception I imagined was Voldemort. Despite that, there was something about the man that made me want to ask questions, like whether or not the idea of endless space frightened him.

"You've just done the first trial." Could he read my mind? I nodded once. "You survived, that's always a good sign. Some have died in the past."

"I wonder why."

He almost smiled again, but managed to keep in contained. "So then, what did you see?"

"Excuse me?"

"In the room."

I frowned and crossed my arms, loathing his probing questions almost as much as I did Cole's orders. "Nothing special, a monster."

He hummed for a second time, the way a teacher does in class. "Is that right. Any particular kind?"

"Not really, no."

Draco's hands were clasped behind his back, most likely toying with his wand. "You're lying," he said flatly. I opened my mouth to argue, but the look on his face made me close it quickly. "Now try again, what did you see in the room?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. It does actually."

The hero of the Death Eaters was starting to become a pain in my ass. I should have known he'd be a dick, just like the rest of them. I sighed and uncrossed my arms, "How about I tell you mine when you tell me yours."

Draco's expression shifted to something unreadable, and for a second I thought he might hit me.

Instead, he came so close that I could count every blue fleck in his eyes. If I'd been the type of girl who blushed easily, my cheeks would have been on fire. "In my experience Miss Carrow, people who keep secrets from me have usually got something to hide." Another shiver ran through me, this time causing my very bones to tremble. "Be careful," he warned, his voice dropping another octave, like gravel under tyres. "I always find them out."

* * *

 ***Cole's POV***

I watched as the last of the recruits ambled into the cafeteria to get some food, most of them still shaken up from their experience in the concrete rooms. I knew how they felt, my fear had haunted me for days afterwards and still occasionally plagued my dreams. It was why I hardly slept.

Garrett was in charge of taking down the names of everyone who was still left and by the looks of it, we'd lost at least five of the newbies today, if not more than that. It didn't surprise me, I'd been expecting it. Training to be a Death Eater wasn't easy and more often than not, people found that out the hard way.

Garrett sighed beside me, looking at the clipboard in his hand.

"What's the damage?" I asked, my eyes still scanning the room. I told myself I wasn't looking for her but it was difficult not to notice that her flaming red hair was seemingly missing from the picture.

The bigger man counted silently to himself for a moment before answering. "Nine down."

I whistled, trying not to sound too disappointed. "Seventeen left then," my eyes glanced over at the paper he was marking. "Did Carrow go?"

Garrett shook his head, knowing I meant June and not either of the twins. "She hasn't come in here yet but nobody reported seeing her leave, either."

My brow furrowed. If she wasn't in the cafeteria and she hadn't left, then where the hell was she? "Did you clear everyone out of the sleeping quarters?" Garrett nodded. "You sure?" I asked and he confirmed once more with another nod. I quickly searched the room again, this time looking for the other redheads I knew would be there.

"Where's the other one?" I asked when I approached them, my gaze shifting between the two although I wasn't sure which one was which. They knew who I meant though, I knew they did.

One of them, who looked slightly more relaxed than the other, shrugged. "How should we know? June's a big girl and we're not in charge of watching over her all the time."

My eyes narrowed and I moved my glare over to the other one, who looked less sure of herself and was gazing up at me as if she were a dog waiting for a bone. "Where is she?"

The girl looked nervously over at her sister who said nothing, only rolled her eyes, then looked back up at me. "We really don't know but…she's never been one to follow the rules. I wouldn't be surprised if she pulled a runner after she left training earlier."

I was moving before she'd even finished the sentence, leaving the twins where they were as I turned back towards Garrett. "She's run off," I told him, masking the fear that no doubt edged my voice. We'd never had this happen before and I had no idea how anyone was going to react. "I'm going to find Draco, stay here and wait for me to come back with orders."

Garrett didn't argue and I took off in the direction of the Manor, where I knew I would find our fearless leader. My feet pounded against the ground and I forced myself not to run, keeping a steady pace. I didn't want anyone to think that I was worried because I wasn't. I just didn't want Draco to find out that a girl had run away before _I_ got the chance to tell him. Something told me he wouldn't appreciate that very much.

I wasn't sure why I cared. I should have been glad to be rid of June Carrow, she'd been nothing but a thorn in my side ever since she'd arrived two days ago. There was just something about her I didn't like, perhaps it was the defiance I saw in her eyes every time she looked at me or maybe it was just that she drove me insane but in any case, I should have been happy. I should have been thinking _Good riddance_ instead of _We need to find her immediately_.

Before I could get to the steps leading up to the Manor, movement caught my eye and when I looked over, I spotted Draco standing near the large iron gate that separated the training grounds from the rest of Malfoy Manor. He was talking to someone but my view of them was blocked by a large bush that lined the fence. I didn't care who it was, I needed to speak to Draco.

Once I was close enough, I interrupted his conversation despite the fact that I knew he wasn't going to be impressed by it. "Draco," I said, loud enough for him to hear. The man paused and turned around slowly, the movement giving me the space I needed to see the person he was speaking to. And when I saw who it was, my entire stomach dropped to the floor.

June was standing there, her gaze finding me with the same fire that emblazoned her hair. My eyes were wide and I'd stopped in my tracks, sure I looked like a fool standing there staring but she was supposed to be missing, she was…she was supposed to be _gone_.

Draco's head was cocked to the side as he glared at me. "What is it, Cole?" he demanded, his voice like ice.

I cleared my throat, pulling my gaze away from June to meet his stare. "I…uh," I was stuttering, something I knew the wizard wouldn't appreciate and I quickly gathered myself, squaring my shoulders and angling myself away from June. "We've just done a head count of the recruits, sir," I lied smoothly, making sure not to look over at the redhead and calling him by the formal address only because she was standing there. "Only seventeen remain."

Draco nodded and processed the information for a second, shifting his gaze from me to the ground. I stole another glance at the witch who was still looking at me as if I'd murdered a litter of puppies. I glared back, wanting her to know she didn't intimidate me and that whatever she had planned wasn't going to work, I'd make sure of it.

"Well, I suppose we've got an earlier start than usual," Draco finally said, offering me a smile that didn't touch his eyes. "Is that all?"

No. That wasn't even the half of it. "Actually, sir, I'd like to speak to you privately, if you wouldn't mind."

"Very well," Draco said with another nod and then turned back to June. "You're free to go, Miss Carrow." Draco dismissed and June obeyed but not without shooting me one last cold stare as she passed by. The girl had spunk, I'd give her that. Nobody had ever given me as much trouble as June Carrow had in just the two days she'd been there.

"What is it, Cole?" Draco asked once June was out of earshot. He leaned down and rested his elbow on the iron gate, looking out over the training grounds.

"It's actually about her," I admitted, watching as June stalked across the grounds and disappeared into the housing barracks. "I'm not sure she's cut out for this."

Draco's brow furrowed. "And why's that? She's still here, she got her want back, didn't she?"

I nodded. "Yes, but only because she _opened_ the door," I told him, emphasizing the words so that he would understand. "On her own, without any help. She opened it and then just walked out like nothing had happened."

The blonde wizard let my words sink in, still not looking up at me but I could see the crease in his brow dipping further as he tried to figure out what they could all mean. "She opened it all on her own?"

"Yes."

Draco's nod was that of approval and he straightened to face me once again. "I'm not really sure what the problem is, Cole. She seems to be doing well in training so far."

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "There's no _problem_ , she's just…there's something off about her, Draco. I don't know what it is but I've never seen anybody do that kind of thing before."

"Neither have I."

"Exactly. Don't you find that a bit odd?" Draco didn't reply and seemed to once again be thinking over the entire situation. "She's a loose cannon and I don't think she can be trusted. What if she tries to run-"

"She won't run," Draco cut me off, his words ringing out with finality.

I stared. "How do you know that?"

"She won't, I can promise you that," he told me and then sighed heavily, letting the silence settle between us. For once, I wished the man wasn't so reserved. He'd taught me everything I knew, had been my mentor for they last year and yet, I had no idea what was going on in that well-rounded mind of his.

Finally, after a few moments, he spoke again. "Listen to me, Cole," his voice was hard and I knew that he wasn't joking, he really wanted to me to pay attention. "I want you to keep a close eye on that girl. You're right, there's something different about her."

I nodded. "You think she's a traitor?"

Draco rolled his shoulders. "No, I wouldn't say that. I suppose…just keep an eye on her. I trust you the most out of all of them, I know you'll be honest with me."

I would, because it was my job. "Alright, I'll watch her."

"Very good," Draco said and then shook my hand, his grip firm and unrelenting until he let go. "Keep me updated, I want weekly reports, understand?"

I nodded again and waited for him to get inside the Manor before I headed back to my own sleeping quarters. Draco was right, there was something different about June Carrow and I was glad that he'd suggested keeping an eye on her. Perhaps then I'd be able to figure out why the redhead was constantly taking up useless space in my already screwed up mind.


End file.
